Valdari Commonwealth
It was cold. Of course, on a tundra world the cold was constant – and it being winter didn’t help any. But here, several thousand feet in the air, it seemed far colder than normal to Jorim Den Piriam. As the current Head Director of the Council of 9, he was one of the rulers of the Valdairi homeworld, Othor. He was on the deck of the hovercraft, sitting and contemplating what the coming days would mean for his people. He was only 35, yet a young man, and was by far the youngest member of the Council the Valdairi had ever had. Given that most Valdari lived around 150, most of his fellow members councilors were in their 110s and 120s at least. The Valdairi were at an important crossroads, and inter-solar space travel was nearly within their grasp. Several thousand years ago, the Valdari had been a primitive race of canine like predators on the ice world of Othor, living in packs and ranging across the surface of their world to hunt. But eventually a much more advanced race had intervened and “uplifted” them, in order to study the effects sentience would reap on a race born to such a harsh planet. These “up lifters” had since disappeared without a trace, but the impact they had had was quite significant. The Valdairi now resembled “wolf men” and thrived despite their frigid environment by congregating in the more habitable regions around the equator. After several thousand years of warring among the various tribes, they had been united under one banner by the great Galdrig Den Sur. With the peace brough by unity, their population had skyrocketed, but their resources could not expand to the meet the needs of their new populace, and the Valdairi became a materialistic society, focusing on the use of science and material goods in order to advance themselves. Slowly but surely massive domed cities began to spring up, heated by geo-thermal energy, to allow life outside of the habitable zones; this began a golden age for the Commonwealth. The Valdari came to live in their massive cities with no towns or villages in between them. Regions formed holding these cities, numbering in 8 total, leading to the council of 9: one representative from each region, along with an elected Head Director. Once the Valdairi reached the poles of their planet however, they made a shocking discovery: ancient laboratories where their kind had been given intelligence. Quickly, the Valdairi realized that life must have existed beyond the stars – and they became determined to find their progenitors. Shortly after this mission began its undertaking, the council elected Jorim Den Piriam, a promising general and robotics expert, as their new Head Director. Choosing someone of such a young age was quit shocking, but if anyone were to live through the next page of history completely, it would be a young and bright mind such as his. Thus we find ourselves in the present day. The council of nine, made up of 8 representatives from the 8 largest regions of their world and Head Director Jorimm, have decided to send out a research fleet headed by the Director himself to boldly explore their system further. Category:Nationbuilder IX: Stationbuilder